


Desperate for You (I Just Wanna Go Home)

by KeyBlack



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Everything screams Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I AM SORRY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Or so what I thought, Please support White Wind, So does Krystal, Wheein was here, Why not enough MoonSun on this platform, also titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBlack/pseuds/KeyBlack
Summary: Moon Byulyi, living her life peacefully as a Artist in Tokyo.Kim Yongsun, busily working around the world while taking care of her precious child.They both coincidentally meeting in the plane, both tired of never settling in.They both wanting the same things.The two women one and only wish is to rest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @egabdraws on twitter for giving me an idea to named Yong's daughter, I hope she did not mind using them as my reference.  
> I've decided to update once a week, and would definitely never ditch this fic.
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe solarsido's youtube

Moon Byulyi settled further into her seat, wrapping a blanket tighter around her legs. There wasn't anyone sitting next to her yet, and she was hoping that it would stay that way. There was nothing worse than sitting next to an entitled businessman who would spend the entire flight trying to flirt with her.

Really, she just wanted to get back to Tokyo and back to painting. Her fingers were starting to itch.

...4...5....7...Yongsun checked again…yes 7C.

She glanced at the woman in the seat next to her, nodding quietly. She put her things away and took her seat, looking around and taking in the new configuration of the plane. Immediately she decided the airline had most definitely made a mistake in going with the 12 inch screens instead of 13 inch.

The seats were big enough and it just seemed like a waste, especially after she had tried to convince them the resolution would be seamless. She buckled her seatbelt and relaxed for the flight back to Tokyo, knowing it was only the first of two more before she'd finally land over Puget Sound. However, she had a few nights in Tokyo to adjust.

Moon Byulyi smiled slightly at the other woman. If she had to have a seatmate, at least this woman looked nice enough—if nothing else, or not sounding how creep it was, —she would be interesting to sketch.

For now, she flipped through an art magazine, waiting for the plane to push back and start taxiing.

Yongsun tried to relax as the plane took off and gained altitude. She pulled out her laptop and started to do a few things that needed closing out before she finally got back to the states in a few days. After a few minutes she took a break to accept a drink from the flight attendant, then turned casually to the stranger, "Going home?"

"Mmm?" Byulyi hadn't really been paying attention, staring out of the window at the lights of the city as is disappeared below them. "Oh, yes." She turned fully toward her companion. "Is Tokyo your last stop or are you headed someplace else?"

"I'll be in Tokyo for the rest of the week, then on home to Hongkong. —well… I said Hongkong, but really just east of there...you have to take the bridge...and—" Yongsun stopped herself and smiled, rolling her eyes slightly, "—sorry, too much information… You probably don't really care." She tried to cover, "So...how is Tokyo this time of year?"

Byulyi chuckled. "Rainy. It is the time of the year already. " She pulled out her backpack, trying to keep all of the pencils and pastels inside it as she opened it to slide the magazine into it. "I suspect that you're used to that though, if you're from Hongkong."

Yongsun was ready for that one, "I'll let you in on a secret," She lowered her voice in mock-seriousness, "It doesn't really rain all the time there, we just say that to keep the Taiwanese at home." The dark haired woman smiled, before turning back to her drink, she held out her hand, "Sorry—Kim Yongsun."

The other woman took her hand. "Moon Byulyi. And that's a very clever plan."

"Why thank you, we've been working on it for years." She was considering the various options for her foot-rest when something on Byulyi's television monitor caught her attention. She shifted her focus from hers to the one next to it, comparing, eyes narrowing as she considered. "Something's—not right..." She mused aloud.

Byulyi followed Yongsun's eyes to the screens, looking from one to the other, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "There is?" she asked skeptically.

"—I can't..." she shook her head…"—well, —it is not I am really watching it anyway."

"Pororo is blue." Yongsun made the statement like it was the most obvious thing in the world to say.

"So he is." Byulyi rubbed her eyes, as if that would fix the picture on the screen. "I guess I'll have to tell the flight attendant before we leave." She shrugged it off.

The GPS feature on the screen was just about the only thing that she used them for.

Yongsun wasn't really listening to her seatmate anymore. Her mind instead was tracing the circuitry hidden behind the panel, already leaning in, "Like any 4 year old will tell you, Pororo is blue, not purple—is definitely shifted too far to the blue spectrum." She reached over without further warning and ran her hands along the edge of the plastic, fingers adeptly finding the hidden release catch and prying it open. The plastic cover snapped open and fell onto Byulyi's lap,

"Sorry about that...one second." Yongsun had already started to fiddle with a few wires and a sliding switch.

"—wha—?" Moon Byulyi didn't really care about the plastic on her lap, distracted as she was by gawking at the other woman. "—did you just...?" Byulyi started down at the wiring, as if she had a chance of understand just what she was doing through osmosis.

"Damn....they have the secondary lockout on..do you have a pen?" Yongsun was still tweaking a few of the wires and glancing from one screen to the other, comparing.

"—Um—yeah." Byulyi pulled a pen out of her bag and handed it over. Watching her try to fix whatever was wrong with the screen was giving her a good excuse to take a good look at the brunette, —and she was definitely worth looking at. "So, is this a hobby of yours? —or do you get paid to do things like this?"

Yongsun used the pen to pry up a small knob on the side of the screen, and turned it counterclockwise a turn. She mindlessly holding the pen between her teeth, she returned her fingers to the wires and slider, her quick dark brown eyes brightening as the picture changed slowly to match the others. "Ha! Theeere we go—Pororo looks much better now."

Only when she was satisfied did she remember to answer and that the pen in her mouth wasn't hers. She blushed a little and spit it out before talking. "Oh—I made these—or rather, the plan behind them." She snapped the cover on and gave Byulyi her pen back,

"That's to say, I integrate these technologies into the plane's existing capabilities, get them approved, try to—sigh… I am sorry.... —to answer your question, I'm paid to do it. And it drives me crazy to see it not working properly." The brunette let out a breath

"And sorry for that too—I'll let you get back to your flight. It probably didn't add to your trip to have a crazy engineer nearly climb into your lap on account of a purple animated penguin." She was blushing slightly now, realizing she had 'done it once again.'

"—I—uh, —didn't mind. That was pretty impressive, actually." Byulyi could understand obsessing over something being perfect, —and she was sure the other woman wasn't going to ruin her flight by getting a little closer.

"Um...well, any time." Yongsun gave her a sideways smile before turning back to her computer.

Moon Byulyi was always been attractive, that as much was obvious, but Yongsun wasn't about to make an ass of herself by annoying her all the way to Tokyo.

"Yeah, next time I'm on a plane and my screen starts going out, I'll give you a call." Byulyi chuckled. She let the other woman go back to her computer and pulled out her sketchbook. There was always something interesting for her to draw, and this time, she focused on the other girl’s hands on her keyboard, hoping that Yongsun wouldn't notice her staring.

After several moments, Yongsun put the last touches on the spreadsheet she had been working on, snapping the computer shut and relaxing back into the seat. The brunette looked over by chance and noticed the paper in front of her—interest perking up

"What are you drawing?" She didn't stop to wonder if she was being nosy.

Byulyi instinctively tilted her sketchpad away from Yongsun's sight, but she relented after only a second. "Um... you." She blushed as she let the stranger see. "I, uh, hope you don't mind." She ducked her head slightly and pushed a curl of her hair back behind one ear, giving Yongsun her most charming smile.

Yongsun looked at her curiously, reconsidering the woman sitting next to her. She blushed slightly, "do you mind if I ask why?" She didn't think anyone had ever done such a thing to her before, —and she was totally unprepared.

Byulyi shrugged. "I'm an artist—and it passes the time." Byulyi smiled at the way Yongsun was blushing, —thinking that it was incredibly endearing.

"Plus, you can never practice too much. I—um, probably won't use it for anything, —if that's what you're worried about. And I just—" her own blush got worse, "—you have really nice hands. I noticed when you were working on the screen."

Yongsun blushed deeper, and self-consciously ran her fingers over the edge of her computer screen, —suddenly not knowing what to do. "I—thanks I guess." Something about Byulyi was making her feel more awkward than she generally did. She motioned to the flight attendant to re-fill her drink.

Byulyi got her own drink refilled when the flight attendant appeared, —glad of the slight break and the fact that her blush was finally starting to fade. "It's sort of a bad habit—drawing people without asking first. Normally I'm far enough away that they don't notice."

Well, I don't mind you being closer I suppose." “—wait? —god....did I just say that?” Yongsun mentally cringed at her words. She resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands.

Byulyi couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Normally she was the one coming up with cheesy lines and laughing about them. "Well, then I guess I'll just be over here. With my sketchbook." She held it up slightly as she angled herself toward Yongsun, —and now that she had permission, openly stared, looking for what she wanted to draw next.

Yongsun fidgeted, trying to work without glancing over at the other woman every other 22 seconds. It wasn't working and she decided to give up. "If you're going to do that, why don't you tell me more about yourself while you do?"

"Okay. Is there anything specific you want to know, or should I start writing a memoir out loud?" She was staring at Yongsun's hands again, having become fascinated with them.

Yongsun shifted, then just decided to focus on finishing her drink. "Well, you said you're going home. Has it always been home?"

"Basically." Moon Byulyi quickly erased a line and started drawing her hand with the glass in it, liking the lines better than the last position she was drawing them in before. "I live in Seoul when I was young, —my mother's was Korean, —but they moved to Japan, when I was fifteen, this our house ended up being our vocational house or for my cousin’s place to crush." She looked up at Yongsun through her eyelashes, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Yongsun still was finding it strange to be an object of interest in this way, but now that she was being allowed to ask questions she was getting back on solid ground. "Do you go to the Seoul often? —sorry… is it too much?" She had a way of asking things that weren't quite...appropriate sometimes.

Byulyi shook her head. "It's fine." She pulled out a second pencil. "And I travel a lot, so I make it to all sorts of places. I can work almost anywhere, so..." She shrugged. She valued her freedom above anything else and she was glad that she had a more than competent staff to run her gallery when she was away.

"So how much time a year are you away from Tokyo?" Yongsun eyed the second pencil, 'I always think I love to travel, but then after a few days I can't wait to get home."

"You know, I've never really added it up." Byulyi chuckled, —started adding color to the sketch. "I have a gallery in Tokyo, so I like to make sure it hasn't burned down occasionally, and it's always nice to come home, but I sort of travel by whim. I'm always looking for something interesting to go see. I take it you have computers to get back home to?"

Yongsun smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Yes, plenty of that, and projects always in the works. But more importantly, I have a four year old who is always excited when I get back. Her father adores her and she loves being with him too, but getting to come home to her is the only reward I need for running around the world talking to clients." Yongsun sighed slightly.

Byulyi smiled at the other woman's obvious love for her daughter. Her sketch was finished, but she immediately flipped the page and started drawing her eyes, wanting to catch that look before it disappeared.

"Kids are good for that. Divorced?" Yongsun paused at Byulyi's abrupt question, then realized fair was fair. "Yes, a year or so ago. We're still friends." She fidgeted again, trying to filter her next comments, though Byul's easy manner was making her let her guard down—or maybe it was the drink that was doing that, either way, she pushed on.

"He was my best friend in college, and it just—made sense to be together. Until—until I couldn't convince myself any more to play along. In the end I think he could see it coming." She watched to see if the other woman was following her

"—Still—though, he's a great father."

Byulyi nodded, not having any problem following Yongsun, and finally put her sketchbook down. The last drawing was incredibly rough, but she thought it captured Yongsun perfectly and she didn't want to mess it up by trying too hard. "My parents have a better relationship now than they did when they were married, —or so everyone tells me. Did you want to see?" Byulyi motioned to the sketchbook.

Yongsun eyed the paper warily as if it might suddenly turn into a fish. She wasn't generally fond of how she looked in pictures, and didn't see how this could be much different. Still, the question was like asking if someone wants to know what's behind the 3rd door in a game show, and she just nodded, "Sure."

Byulyi flipped back to the drawing of Yong's hand and held out the sketchbook. "It isn't going to bite you. And if you really don't like it, —I'll rip it up."

Yongsun leaned over to look at it, and couldn't help a smile. The sketch was beautiful, even as rough as it was. Somehow it didn't look like she thought she did, but it was flattering.

"It's...you're really good." She leaned back and paused, didn't generally take time to just...consider art, thinking of other things generally in that manner. "Really good, though I don't have much experience I suppose. In all honesty, my last work of art was making a map of the constellations of the northern hemisphere on my dorm room ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stickers."

She made a slight face, rolling her eyes when she heard herself, "That’s—if you could call it that with all the measurements I put into the thing to make it accurate. But in my defense, it was Hongkong and you couldn't see the sky that often." The brunette fell silent, glancing over at Byulyi apologetically for her rant.

Byulyi flipped the page to the drawing of Yongsun's eyes, pretty much ignoring the compliment. It was something that she heard often enough that she almost didn't process it anymore. Instead, she focused on the rest of what she had said. "That's actually really cool. That you put so much effort into it. I actually know a sculptor that spent an extra year in university where he could understand the molecular structure of marble, so..." She smiled and shrugged. "You never know." Byulyi was a firm believer in the democracy of art.

Yongsun couldn't help herself, mind already starting to ponder the molecular structure of marble for no apparent reason other than she never had before. After a while she nearly was able to pay less attention to the other woman—who was still sketching happily.

The flight passed smoothly for a while and she was relaxing when the chime went off and the captain come on the intercom instructing the flight attendants to take their seats in case of turbulence.

Yongsun didn't take much notice, having been on plenty of flights in the past year alone. However, as the plane started to shake ...rather harder than she was used to...the brunette found herself involuntarily reaching her hand over to the woman next to her.

Byulyi looked up when she felt Yongsun touch her hand, and couldn't help but sympathize with her apparent nervousness. She took the other woman's hand and squeezed it, smiling at the other woman. "Not used to turbulence?"

After a few moments, the rumbling subsided and Yongsun withdrew her hand, looking down, "—God—I—I’m sorry ..no..no not really—and it's not like I don't know the tolerances of this thing are well above the forces encountered in average turbulence—and it's just convection or wind shear—" her voice was quick, but steady, and she was blushing furiously. "Sorry—I'm fine...and no, I'm not usually in the habit of grabbing strangers on flights...I just...sorry."

"I didn't understand half of that, but, uh, I didn't mind." She brushed her hair back and started putting her things away. They weren't too far from Seoul, in fact she could already see the lights on the horizon.

"And we'll be on the ground soon anyway."

"Yes...right.." Yongsun set about re-packing her computer and other things as she felt start to make the decent into the airport.

"Hey...anything I should see while I'm in town? I'll be here till the end of the week."

"Too many things for me to list in the next ten minutes…Err…—why don't you let me buy you a drink and maybe we can narrow down the options." Byulyi beaming her smile to the brunette, hoping that she would take her up on the offer

Hoping that she might get more than a drink out of it.

Yongsun paused, then let a smile cross her features, eyes a little brighter at the knowledge she hadn't sent the other woman running in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I—I'd like that." Whatever the black haired girl's intentions were, Yongsun rationalized she could at least use a bit of advice on the city. "And I promise not to grab you again..." She glanced over, voice getting a little playful, "...without warning anyway."

Moon Byulyi's smile widened. "Do you have anywhere to be tonight?"

"The check-in desk at my hotel is patiently awaiting my arrival, and I'm headed for a call to home and a good night's sleep." Yongsun was more than interested in seeing more of Byulyi, —but she wasn't that impulsive.

"But I'm sure I'd be up for a night out tomorrow if you're free."

Byulyi was only phased for a second. "Alright." She nodded and pulled out one of her cards. It had the phone number and address of her gallery on it and she quickly wrote her mobile number on the back.

"Give me a call when you get finished and I'll show you a little of Tokyo."

"Will do, thank you." Yongsun took it, tucking the card in a pocket of her computer bag just as the cabin around them began to rustle with people getting their things down from bins, and standing in the aisles. In a few moments, she had lost Byulyi in the crowd moving toward the baggage claim. It had been a bit of a strange flight...but a good one, she decided, and was smiling as she gave her taxi the name of her hotel.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT WHITE WIND!!  
> also subscribe to solarsido's youtube channel

The woman in her black blazer shivering out of the cold, —turned the card thoughtfully in her fingers. She had wandered about the city on her own for the better part of the day, enjoying the opportunity to explore without anything else pressing her.

However, —she was feeling rested, and was in the mood for a night out, especially if she could find a guide. Yongsun picked up the phone in her room and dialed the stranger—whom she had meet in the flight earlier this week’s number.

She had enjoyed the plane ride more than most, and the other woman seemed genuine in her offer.

Moon Byulyi didn't recognize the number on her caller-id, but that wasn't exactly uncommon. Generally, she tried not to give her number to casual acquaintances, but there were still any number of people who might be calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Oh... —is this Moon Byulyi? It's Kim Yongsun—from the plane.." She put her hand over her face for a moment, wondering just when she had gotten nervous about this.

"—yeah—sorry still about taking your TV apart...anyway, —I was wondering if you had plans tonight?"

Byulyi chuckled. "Well, if I did, I don't now. I'm glad you called." Byul had been thinking about her off and on for the past few days, hoping that she would call and kicking herself for not finding out which hotel the other woman was staying at.

She could feel herself blushing and tried to calm down. "Well....I am too...I....oh anyway, have any suggestions for where to go? I mean, do you want to grab a drink?" She was near to just slamming her forehead down on the edge of the small hotel desk at how stupid she sounded.

The long black haired girl managed to stop herself from laughing out loud, —but there was definitely a smile in her voice. "I would love to get a drink. Why don't I come by your hotel and we can go from there?" She wasn't normally so attracted to someone that she would describe as adorable, preferring to use the word for puppies, bunnies and lemurs and other small animals, but there was just something compelling about the girl across the line.

"Oh...yes...sure, I'm at the Ritz." She said a quick goodbye and hung up, only then realizing she had no idea what to wear, and surprised to find that that bothered her.

It was a quick walk from Byulyi's flat to the hotel and she was stepping into the lobby and looking around for Yongsun a few minutes later.

She was already waiting, and watched Byulyi walk in. The other woman looked even more casual and alluring than she had remembered and the brunette stood a little too quickly to go and meet her.

Byulyi smiled when she saw her. "Hello again." she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, stopping herself from almost automatically reaching out for Yongsun. "It's good to see you again. Really good."

The brunette grinned and glanced down for a second before answering, "You too...I....thanks for the offer. I've been enjoying the city so far." Yongsun didn't know anyplace to suggest they go, and hoped the other woman had something in mind.

"It's an easy city to find at least one place that you love." Moon Byulyi traveled on whims, but she always looked forward to coming home again, and though she had been born in South Korea, —Tokyo had always been her home. "There's actually a really great pub not too far from here, if you don't mind walking?"

"No, not at all, walking's fine." She nodded and stepped off next to Byul. A few drinks sounded perfect, though she was already mentally giving herself a limit on the night. She had a history of getting a little too friendly after more than two shots.

"Great." Byulyi headed down a side street until she got to the door of the pub, opening it for her date. "The best table is over in that corner." She pointed and took Yongsun's arm, directing her toward the table and then sliding into the booth next to her.

Kim Yongsun looked around the room, the place exuded culture, but not in an overly done way. It was clearly the type of place that was known to few tourists still. "I like it, good choice." She smiled and leaned back, trying to relax, but her eyes kept drifting over to her companion.

"Do you live far?" The comment was almost embarrassing in retrospect, and she hoped the other woman would take it at its simple meaning.

Byulyi nodded as she flagged down a waiter. "Closer to your hotel than this bar, but still within walking distance." She loved her neighborhood.

She smiled and decoded the reply quickly, waiting for another woman to order.

After the waiter disappeared, Byulyi turned her attention back to the woman in front of her. "So, how's your work been going?" She brushed the side of her foot against Yongsun's.

The brunette on the other hand, —tried to remain casual despite the touch, but didn't move away. "Oh, well. Actually I'm just on my way back from meeting with a new supplier. It's exciting, probably the most efficient system we've ever been able to offer. It uses excess energy from the lighting systems in a variable manner to augment the grid and...oh well....in short yes. Seems my trip was definitely worth it, even with the jet lag." She hoped she hadn't ranted too long, "What about you? Things here survive your absence?"

Byulyi smiled at her as she rambled, —even though she did not understand half of them— but it’s feel nice to getting caught up in the other woman's enthusiasm. She was so caught up that it took her a minute to realize that she had asked her a question. "Oh, yeah. It's pretty self-sustaining at this point." It had taken more work than most people realized to get it to that point, mainly because she played it off that way. Hard work didn't exactly fit into her persona.

Yongsun nodded and gratefully took her drink when the waiter returned, taking a long sip before speaking. "So, anything I should see in the city that's not in the pamphlets at my hotel's concierge desk? I don't usually get the time to see things outside of Shibuya—which, however, I will admit is lovely."

"Depends on what you're interested in but most of it's on the pamphlets." Byulyi chuckled. "I'm, um, not very good at being a tourist here. If you want a list of awesome clubs though..." she cocked her head to the side and thought about it for a minute, "—or galleries."

Neither was something Yongsun had a great amount of experience with, but she found herself smiling, thinking more and more that she'd take about any tour if she was going to be her guide. "I can't say I'd know my way around either. —I'll defer to your judgment."

"Well, we could stop by my gallery once we're done here. It isn't too far away." She sipped her beer. "Unless you think that's too egotistical?" She smirked.

"No, no not at all, I'd love that." Yongsun didn't wait long enough in her reply to see her expression. She picked her drink up again, "You keep it open late then?" It took her a moment to realize Byulyi probably had the keys.

"Um, there's a street fair sort of thing on the first Friday of the month when we normally stay open later, but no. I've, uh, —got keys." Moon Byulyi almost blushed. She had taken plenty of women back to her gallery late at night, but something told her that it wouldn't have quite the same effect on the brunette in front of her.

Kim Yongsun looked almost in surprise at the bottom of her glass which had suddenly appeared with her last sip. "Oh—I suppose you would." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, the drink softening her mood, keeping her from tripping over her words so easily, "I'm looking forward to the private tour then."

"Well then, so am I." Byul pulled out some cash to pay for the drinks. "Shall we?"

She nodded, starting to let her mind go for the night. She was so used to talking about work with everyone she met, but she was sure that indeed Byulyi was refreshingly different. "How far is it?"

"A couple of blocks." Byulyi took her hand, —hoping that she didn't think it was presumptuous. She turned them in the right direction and started walking toward her gallery, enjoying the nice night and the woman walking beside her.

As far as Yongsun hate to admit, —she felt her skin flush as their fingers touched, and she let the slightly taller woman lead her down the street, her smile growing as they went.

It didn't take them long to reach the gallery and Byulyi had to let go of Yongsun hand to pull out her keys. She slid them into the door and unlocked it. "Just give me a second to turn off the alarm and turn on the lights." She didn't want her tripping over any of the sculptures.

Yongsun felt a bit of her earlier nerves returning as she waited, shifting from foot to foot. As the lights came up she looked over the impressive range of works on the walls and placed throughout the part of the gallery she could see so far. She was smiling by the time the other woman walked back to her.

"Um, some of it's a little... —post post-modern." Byulyi ran her fingers though the hair on the back of her head as she looked around. She tried to keep things interesting, but interesting for her wasn't always easily accepted by normal people. And some of the photos on one of the walls looked much more like pornography than art, even if they were a commentary on consumerism.

Kim Yongsun looked around, stepping slowly through the first room, she didn't usually get time to just consider new ideas unrelated to circuits and software. She stopped in front of a sculpture with curves and twists that made the eye follow without finding any endpoint, considering. "I like this." For some reason she found it calming.

"My friend letting it go for a steal." Byulyi stepped up behind her—and only just resisted putting her hands on Yongsun's hips. She didn't really think that the brunette would buy it, but she simply couldn't help herself.

Yongsun smiled and glanced over her shoulder, breath catching slightly as she realized how close Byul was, "Well it's a little too large for my carry-on, but it is beautiful."

Byulyi finally did rest her hand on Yongsun’s hip. "Come on, some of my stuff is toward the back."

She led her into the last room and flicked the lights on. Most of the wall space was covered in giant 6 and 9 foot canvasses, all in primarily darker hues with occasional bright accents. The figures in them were recognizable a humans, but only if you squinted.

Yongsun felt her skin prickle where the other woman touched it. The woman made her feel a different thrill than her husb—ex-husband had, it was simpler. She tried to keep calm, scanning the impressive images in front of her, "They're beautiful. Really." She was surprised to see a few of the same lines, style, as even the rough sketching Byulyi had done on the plane.

"Thanks," Moon Byulyi beaming her smile and ducked her head. She was used to people telling that, particularly when they were actually looking at her work, but she had a feeling that the woman beside her actually meant it.

"As —I'm pretty sure this is the only gallery that's open right now, do you want to skip that part of the tour and go to a club?" Even as she said it, she was feeling reluctant. She was enjoying the quiet and a club would only ruin that.

Yongsun bit her lip and took a chance, turning her back on the marble in favor of the other woman, "I'm not sure I'm in the mood for crowds." Her eyes flicked down to her feet, then back to Byulyi's face, her expression growing from nervous to nearly mischievous.

She matched Yongsun's mischievous expression with one of her own. She wrapped her arms around Yongsun's waist. "Then we'll just have to find something else to do with ourselves." She was close enough to kiss her, but she held off, prolonging the moment.

Yongsun had less resolve than the other woman, and took an uncharacteristic leap, leaning in and kissing Byul. Her hands slowly worked their way up the dark haired girl's back, and by the time she leaned back for air they were nearly in the other woman's hair. She glanced down again, definitely hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

A smile slowly spread across Byul's face and she leaned down for another kiss. Her hands were still on her hips, but only because she was slowly untucking her shirt. Once that was partially accomplished, she slid her hands under it and pressed them into Yongsun's skin.

She felt better in her arms than anyone else had in a long time, but she didn't question it. They'd have a couple of fun nights together, then Yongsun would be going back to Hongkong and that would be that.

Byulyi ran her hands up Yongsun's back, pulling her closer as she kissed down her neck.

Kim Yongsun could feel herself quicken and she pressed against her, —letting the other woman continue. She didn't know what was getting into her on this trip—this did...very real.

She leaned back, instinctively letting Byulyi kiss further. Her fingers were sliding lower down the other woman's back, and she knew her excitement would be apparent from her breath and pulse. She had her fingers tracing around the waist of Byulyi's jeans when she finally pushed herself back, eyes falling to the floor,

"I...wait....I'm not sure." Yongsun was surprised to hear her own words, but she suddenly felt wrong. It wasn't that she didn't like Byulyi, but that quite the opposite was true.

Byulyi blinked, —utterly confused. Normally by this point she had made whoever she was with forget any objections they might have. She pulled away slightly, but she kept her hands on her back. "Okay?"

"I... I—Don't know." Yongsun tried to organize her thoughts, but her logic and desires were running into each other, "It's just—not like this." She wanted to explain better, but was finding it impossible with Byulyi looking at her like that, standing so close.

Byulyi scratched the back of her head. "Alright. We can go back to my flat..." She had a rule about taking people home, but apparently the woman in front of her was an exception to that.

"And, um, talk, or something." She was still hoping for the 'or something'.

Kim Yongsun is indeed a liar to herself, —surely, she wanted to go with her, God...that was about all she wanted, but for some reason she found herself stepping back. "I—I should go." She was surprised to feel her throat tighten as she looked at her, "Goodnight...I'm sorry." Yongsun turned for the door, trying to keep her steps steady, not quite knowing what she was doing.

Byulyi wasn't used to women running away from her and she was stunned into inaction for a long minute. She had to jog to catch up with Yongsun, as she had already reached the doors at the other end of the gallery. "Hey, wait." She grabbed her wrist.

Yongsun closed her eyes and stopped when Byulyi pulled her back. Her already shaking resolve was quickly withering, and she looked over her shoulder at the dark haired girl.

"I...I'm sorry..." She didn't know what else to say, it just didn't feel right. Maybe if she could wake up with Byul and know there could be a second date maybe, but she couldn't think of feeling that happy only to get on a plane the next day.

"No. It's cool. I just—" Byulyi shrugged. She wasn't sure what she wanted. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I guess." Yongsun seemed a little freaked out and Byul didn't want to leave her feeling that way.

She took the brunette's hands in hers and turned back for a moment, "No, I'm fine. I just don't want to start something I can't finish." She blushed for a moment, "And I don't just mean the night." Hongkong was that close to Tokyo, but her works took her halfway around the world, and she was getting too old for the thought of hopping a transatlantic flight for a night out.

"Right, yeah. Of course." Byulyi nodded, doing her best to conceal her disappointment. She didn't know what was going on here, or why the woman in front of her mentioning more than the night left her both slightly elated and slightly depressed.

"Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?" It was a completely impulsive question and possibly inappropriate in that moment, but that was simply how Byulyi operated.

Yongsun smiled, feeling the moment soften. She was surprised to find that Byulyi didn't seem upset with her for trying to run. She considered her schedule, definitely wanting to take the woman up on the offer, but realized the reality, "I have an evening flight." She didn't like how the other woman's face started to fall

"—well…—lunch maybe?" It might be safer anyway.

Yongsun could feel those telltale signs of attachment starting, but it just wasn't possible. Her daughter didn't need her mother falling in love in another country—and she didn't need the chance for disappointment.

"Lunch sounds good." Byulyi smiled and stuck her hands in her back pockets. "I'll, uh, give you a call?" It was a not so subtle attempt to get Yongsun to give her her mobile number.

"Sure, that sounds good." Yongsun smiled quietly and leaned in to kiss Byul's cheek. "My room number is 217. I probably will be doing some work at the hotel tomorrow morning." She stepped back, but less frantically this time and turned for the door.

Byul watched her go, following her as she turned down the street. Even after her figure disappeared, she stood there for a moment before she started turning the lights back off and getting ready to go home.

The night was pleasant, —but Yongsun didn't notice. She was still thinking things over, trying to convince herself that lunch would be just that, and she had made the right decision. Still, she questioned the logic of even trying to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW IS THE RELEASE OF WHITE WIND ABIABYWUAYGHKS  
> thus, I am updating this fic out of excitement!  
> TT^TT)) please support Mamamoo ((TT^TT

Byulyi was still rubbing a towel through her hair as she picked up her mobile and started scrolling through the numbers looking for Yongsun's. A shower and a nap made her feel much more like a normal person than she had when she had met her cousin.

It only took a second and then she was listening to Yongsun's phone ring. There was no way that she would still be working, so Byulyi wasn't worried about that, but she was slightly concerned that she might be interrupting _something_.

Yongsun reached for her phone when she heard it ring, not looking at the name of the caller. She was quite occupied at that moment by a very excited Haneul who was jumping from bed to bed in their hotel room asking questions about fishes, which had been prompted by her promise to take the girl to the Coex Aquarium to see the displays for the first time.

She held the phone to her ear, turning away to try and hear whoever it was, "Hello?"

"Hey..." Byulyi smiled just hearing Yonsun's voice. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" For some reason the noise in the background didn't really register. Seoul indeed was always noisy.

Yongsun felt her color rise as she realized who was calling. She wouldn't pretend she hadn't been thinking about Byulyi over the past few months but was trying to be reasonable.

"Oh, hi, no not at all. I'm just in Seoul giving some expert testimony, or at least I was. Now I think I'm headed out to see the city a bit." She smiled as Haneul stopped jumping and began an impersonation of a penguin, squalling a cute cry in circles on the bed.

"Seoul, huh?" Byulyi was smirking but only because she knew that Yongsun couldn't see her. "Well, as it turns out… I'm actually in the city for a bit myself..." She was pulling on pants, having not bothered to get dressed before she called Yongsun.

"Wait...really?" Yongsun was only slightly surprised to feel her stomach flutter slightly. "Why...for how long?"

"For as long as you like. Someone might have told me that you were in the area." She was grinning now and it was audible.

"Where are you? I want to see you."

Yongsun didn't quite understand someone being in Seoul for an undetermined amount of time without living there, but she let it go for the moment. "I...yes… I'd like that. I'm at Le Meridien, but I think we're heading out soon to go to the Coex Aquarium." She couldn't help herself. "Don't suppose you're up for a visit to Aquarium?"

"I can do the Aquarium." Really, she didn't care as long as Yongsun was involved. "Haneul's with you?" She couldn't imagine the 'we' being anyone else, and it _would_ explain the odd squeaking noises in the background. If it was her, she was going to have to start thinking about babysitters.

"Perfect." Yongsun hadn't really envisioned her daughter being there the next time she saw Byuyi, but that was life for you. Besides, having an adult to talk to while Haneul looked at everything would be nice, and that it was Byulyi made it even better. She looked at her watch. "Maybe in about an hour?" Yongsun was already reaching for Haneul's coat, preparing to wrestle it onto the excited child.

"I'll, um, see you in an hour then." Byulyi was still smiling even as she was wondering if her cousin had any important plans for the next few days. Surely she could be roped into watching Haneul for at least one night.

It didn't take as long to get to Coex Aquarium as Yongsun had anticipated, she was quickly finding it hard to estimate distance in Seoul. She got their tickets and took her smaller clone inside.

She was glad the girl was too excited to notice her mother's nerves. Haneul immediately started attentively looking at the first exhibits, and Yongsun just followed, glancing around to see if Byulyi was there yet.

Moon Byulyi caught sight of Yongsun before she saw her and she just stopped for a moment to stare while she was still unobserved. The little girl in front of her had to be Haneul and Byulyi took a long, deep breath before she headed over.

Once there, she slipped an arm around Yongsun's shoulders. "Did you know that fish talk to each other?"

The older girl jolted at the touch, then turned to smile at Byulyi, trying to keep from looking too exuberant just yet. "And not to mention, some of them are really chatty compared to others. And well…I'd heard that someplace..." Yongsun glanced toward her daughter, who was still immersed, and then leaned in and kissed Byulyi on the cheek. "I suppose I should introduce you."

Yongsun stepped over and took the girl's hand, turning her to the long, black haired girl and pointing, "Haneul, this is Byulyi. Mama met her when I was in Tokyo a few weeks ago. Say hello." She smiled, trying to remain casual.

Byulyi smiled at Haneul and knelt down to her level, offering her hand in mock seriousness. "It's very nice to meet you Haneul."

Haneul looked over her shoulder at her mother before meeting Byulyi's introduction in the most formal tone she could manage, extending a small hand, "Hi." Then she smiled, "Do you want to see the penguin too?" She then added, more seriously, "They're very loud…" Yongsun had to stop herself from laughing at the display, though she was sure her daughter was often prone to such comments.

"You know, I'm a pretty big fan of the penguin, but they're all the way up on the 4th floor. I don't know if people as short as you are allowed up there. What do you think?" She hoped Haneul didn't mind being teased.

The younger Kim put her hands on her hips and looked up at the newish stranger skeptically. "I'm the third from the tallest in my class already." That was as much of an explanation as she felt was necessary, and her mind was already moving on. "…and I also wanna see octopus weeping…" Yongsun smiled at that and stepped to take Haneul's hand.

They started walking again, Haneul was darting around, but staying within view. Yongsun smiled. "She's a bit excited today, I think, but she likes you."

Byulyi watched she run around for a moment before she turned to Yongsun. "I'm glad I didn't upset her with the height thing. I didn't really think about it until after I said it." She smiled sheepishly and reached for Yongsun's hand, hoping that was okay in front of her daughter.

Quietly, Yongsun laced their fingers together, knowing her precious child wouldn't think anything of the gesture. "Oh, don't worry, she doesn't offend easily." They followed from one exhibit to the next, "So really, why are you in Seoul?"

Byulyi looked down at their hands and squeezed Yongsun's. "This is actually a little embarrassing," she looked up through her eyelashes, "but I'm here because you are. —I, uh, flew out to—Hongkong and ran into your ex-husband out at your house. He was nice enough not to call the cops and he told me you were here, so here I am." She shrugged.

Yongsun stopped walking, trying to decide if she was flattered or slightly worried at the black haired girl admission. However, the other woman's expression combined with that familiar attraction she was feeling made her go with flattered. She blushed violently.

"You can't be serious. No way." She had never had someone do anything like this before, and didn't really think it happened outside of movies.

Byulyi shrugged again, acutely aware of just how absurd the whole thing sounded and blushing quite a bit more than she had in a long time. "Well, I didn't exactly expect it to be quite so complicated. If you had mentioned that you were going to be in Seoul I would have just skipped the Hongkong leg."

Yongsun started laughing, her eyes bright, spark with the absurdity and more than a little excitement, "How was the flight then?"

"Boring…" Byulyi couldn't help but laugh back. "Needless to say, my cousin was quite surprised to see me at lunch today."

Yongsun just shook her head and guided her child into an elevator. She didn't have the heart to make the girl wait much longer to see what she came there for. The other exhibits would probably depend on how quickly Haneul started to fade from her excitement.

Yongsun leaned down conspiratorially to her daughter, "How about after this we get to order room service?" The young her grinned in response, nodding emphatically. Yongsun stood back up, "Join us?" She didn't have the energy to keep up with her daughter at a restaurant that night, and hoped it wouldn't be too strange of an offer for the younger woman.

"Absolutely." Byulyi nodded. There were lots of place in Seoul that she would take Yongsun to given half a chance, but she understood that children changed things. If Yongsun needed a night of room service, then that was fine with her, as long as she got to stay close.

The penguins were, in fact, very loud and cheeky, as promised —and Haneul spent a good while staring at them, with an expression of awe on her young features. Yongsun couldn't help but smile the whole time, especially when Haneul grabbed Byulyi's hand to take her to see the Penguin eggs she had discovered on the other side of the gallery.

Yongsun watched them for a moment before following, surprised at how well the afternoon was shaping up.

Moon Byulyi wasn't used to having such a tiny hand in hers, but she held it carefully and exclaimed over the Penguin eggs, remembering a similar experience when she was just a bit older than her. Unthinking, she guided Haneul over to another exhibit and lifted her up where she could get a better view.

Yongsun was thoroughly enjoying herself, and by the time they'd seen the rest of the exhibits Haneul pulled them to in-between, the girl finally started to tire. By the time they were riding back to the hotel, she had fallen asleep in the cab leaning on Byulyi as she'd insisted on sitting in the middle. It was still early, and Yongsun carried her up to their room and set her down to nap while she ordered room service.

Byulyi pulled a chair out and sat down not entirely trusting herself to sit on the bed and not get in some kind of trouble. "So, you never told me how long _you_ were planning on staying..."

"Oh only a few days, I've been gone too much from the office lately." Yongsun smiled, taking off her shoes and stretching out on the other bed. "And I assume your plans are still to be determined then?"

"I came to see you." Byulyi's mouth quirked up. "So..." She shrugged. "I've got nothing pressing in Seoul and my cousin is hardly going to kick me out."

"I see." Yongsun was blushing again, but was saved by the arrival of dinner.

The smell of chicken burger and fries woke the little one up, and she happily watched cartoons while they ate. Yongsun moved over to the chair opposite Byulyi at the small table. "I"m glad you showed up."

"I'm glad that you're glad." she chuckled. "This would have been really awkward otherwise." She reached over and covered Yongsun's hand with hers and squeezed it. She wanted to do so much more, but Haneul was eating her chicken on the other side of the room, so she restrained herself.

"Sorry we can't have a real night out." Yongsun wasn't sure if that would even be a good idea, but she couldn't help herself from wanting it.

"I don't mind going to Aquarium and eating burger." Even if she wasn't the one actually eating them, —she smiled. "Though, you know, I'm sure I could get my cousin to babysit..." she didn't want to push. Clearly, if Yongsun had brought her younger self with her it was because she wanted to spend time with her daughter and she might not appreciate Byulyi suggesting something that didn't involve her daughter.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" It felt strange to be asking so many acquaintances to watch for her, but Yongsun wasn't ruling it out. They finished dinner and her daughter had long gone back to watching TV, but her eyes were starting to close now and then. "I hate to say it, but it might be almost bedtime for someone."

"It wouldn't be an imposition." Byulyi squeezed Yongsun's hand, then looked at Haneul. "Do you want me to go?"

"Mmn...not at all..." Yongsun said, —suddenly shocked since she couldn't quite believe she'd said that out loud and looked away. "But I'm not sure I'm far behind. I'll um...see you out?" Haneul was dozing quietly as the next cartoon started.

"All right." Byulyi stood and headed to the door. Once there, she turned toward Yongsun. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

The older girl followed into the hallway and closed the door most of the way

"—I...some, —well...no not really. I was thinking of taking Haneul to the park to start, then, not sure." While speaking she turned toward Byulyi, suddenly self-conscious, smiling at the floor. "Well… goodnight I guess."

"Is there any chance I could invite myself along?" Byulyi reached out and cupped Yongsun's neck, resting the side of her hand on her shoulder and rubbing it with her thumb.

Yongsun shivered involuntarily, it had been forever since she'd been saying goodnight to someone like this, —and she had to admit, she felt 18 again. "Well… —I...I'd like that." She leaned in before she could over think it and kissed Byulyi almost forcefully before pulling back and blushing. At least this time she didn't feel like running away.

Moon Byulyi was too startled by the kiss to really respond and it left her head spinning. "Give me a call when you get up?" That should give her enough time to get ready and get to wherever Yongsun decided to take her daughter. "God, I don't want to go." But she knew that she couldn't stall any longer. She leaned in for a second, too brief kiss, before dropping her hand and stepping away.

Yongsun resisted the urge to follow after her, biting her lip, "—I....I wish you didn't have to." She said it under her breath, finishing more strongly, "Sure, I will. Sleep well." Yongsun flashed the younger woman a smile as she opened the door again and went back to get her daughter into bed.

Byulyi ran her hands through her hair as she stepped into the elevator a few seconds later. She hadn't quite realized just how serious things had become, particularly as their relationship seemed to be based mainly on telephone calls and emails, but now that she was in Seoul and Yongsun was so very close, she didn't know what she was going to do.

That her child was now so much more real only complicated matters more. It was all a bit much, and for a split second she thought about heading down to the hotel bar and finding someone to go home with. But as soon as she thought it, she dismissed the idea. She hadn't flown halfway around the world for that.

She'd done it for Yongsun.

And she'd do it again. She sighed as she got into a cab, hoping that her cousin wouldn't ask too many inconvenient questions when she came in significantly earlier than usual.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much content to spazz for White Wind and I can't seems to focus to write...  
> but here I am with a new chapter, short one tho...
> 
> but yeah, SUPPORT WHITE WIND ALBUM and watch out for our girls's happiness!!

She unlocked the front door and tossed her keys onto the table next to her cousin purse. She hadn't wanted to leave Yongsun at her hotel, but with her daughter only a bed away, she couldn't think of a good excuse to stay. She didn't trust herself enough to keep a promise to be good if she and Yongsun actually ended up in a bed together, and she oddly found that she had no desire to go out after she had left the hotel. So she was home, wandering toward the kitchen and her cousin, at an unusually early hour. At least, an unusual early hour for her.

At the sound of the keys, Jung Wheein looked up and took her reading glasses off. She folded the paper carefully and put it on the kitchen table but resisted the urge to stand. "You're home early," she said dryly.

"Mmhmm." She headed toward the fridge and opened it, staring for a long moment before she grabbed an apple. Taking a bite to prevent any other sort of response, she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

Wheein bit the inside of her cheek lightly to stop herself, but in the end, she simply couldn't. "What's going on?" It was clear that she was asking about something deeper than which club Byulyi might or might not have been going to and just what she needed from Wheein in order to make something happen.

That Byulyi showed up in Seoul unannounced was something one might easily overlook, but that she was coming home early was something entirely different.

"I, um..." She shrugged. The whole thing with Yongsun was still hard for her to explain to herself, let alone to her family, but she knew if she didn't come up with something, then the questions wouldn't stop. "I need a babysitter and I was just wondering if you would busy." She tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

Moon Byulyi studiously looked at her apple, as if her next bite might determine the fate of the universe. "Yeah. I need a babysitter." She knew she was being difficult, but it was instinctive.

Wheein ran through the possibilities. There was no way her cousin had gotten pregnant and had a child and failed to tell her or anyone else about it. In fact, even if that had happened, it was absolutely ridiculous to think Byulyi wouldn't have called her in a panic the moment she found out.

And that was absolutely the least wild and fanciful explanation she could come up with.

Still, upon seeing Byul's expression and her intent gaze towards the apple, Wheein couldn't help but soften. She went back to the table and sat. "I thought you got past the age of needing someone to watch you for the night a while ago. But if this is your way of saying you want to spend time with me..."

Byulyi laughed and looked up, finally relaxing a bit. "The woman I came to see, she, uh, has a four year old daughter, and I didn't think leaving her alone in a hotel room while I took her mother on a date was the best plan." she knew that she was blushing and she rubbed her cheeks.

At that, Jung Wheein didn't bother to hide her surprise. She really couldn't have, even if she tried. "I think I can manage a four year old for a few hours," she said finally. Byulyi didn't chase women around the world, and certainly didn't look twice at women with children. Even that was too settled for her. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Kim Yongsun and she does something very technical that involves touch screens and she lives out of Hongkong." Byulyi tossed her apple core in the direction of the trashcan, sighing as she missed and had to get up. It was a fairly straightforward answer, but it really didn't scratch the surface.

Wheein simply watched her as she tried figure out just what was behind this. She could tell, however, that her cousin was trying to work it out as well. "That's it? Her name is Kim Yongsun...she has a child...and you followed her to Seoul?"

The older girl ran a hand through her hair as she sat back down. "Actually, I followed her to Hongkong—I know, that is crazy… And the worst part,—she just wasn't home. Then I followed her to Seoul. And her daughter's name is Haneul."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Wheein was furrowing her brow and reaching for Byulyi's to see if she was positively feverish.

"I'm fine. Would you stop that?" She leaned away and slapped at her cousin's hands. "We met on a flight from Hongkong to Tokyo, and I showed her around a little. Don't look at me like that. Nothing happened. And I just..." She shrugged. The more she talked, the more insane it sounded.

The actions were certainly of the Byulyi she knew and had partially spent their life time together, but the words were completely alien to any ideal—if Byulyi held any aside from those applied to her art—espoused by her cousin before.

She couldn't deny that she had hoped to hear something like this, but hope and reality, she knew, sometimes never intersected. "My God, you've met someone that holds your interest past two drinks and twisted sheets."

"Wheein-ah!" Her outrage covered her embarrassment at just how right her cousin was. There were times when she could just be too frank. "There haven't been any twisted sheets," she mumbled.

"You know, I didn't really need to know that," Wheein said as she leaned back in her chair. She didn't, —but knowing it made her all the more incredulous. She regarded Byulyi for a moment, her face impassive and her eyes probing.

Had something happened that she didn't know about?

"Sorry." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I just feel like I'm going crazy. There have been drinks and a lunch and emails and phone calls and a day at aquarium and looking at the fishes and penguins and room service and I don't have any idea what I'm doing." She put her head down on her arms and started at the table top.

"Oh... Unnie..." Wheein shook her head but held back her laugh as she leaned forward again to run her fingers through her cousin hair. She know the older girl frequently had no idea what she was doing, and that was part of her unique charm.

It was when that fact began to worry Byul that it became troublesome. "I'll watch Haneul tomorrow night, so that's one thing you don't have to worry about. And the rest...well, you seem to be off to a good start."

"If you say so." Byulyi still sounded miserable, though her family's touch was comforting.

"I remember when I were ten, and your mother tell us this story..." Wheein stood and rounded the other woman chair to begin kneading her shoulders, "you declared that you thought boys were 'icky and ungrateful' because they got to wear all of the comfortable clothes and play with the best toys. You promptly told your father and me that you would would wears a suit like your father's when you married a girl in a pretty dress." She chuckled at the memory and bent to kiss Byulyi's head.

"I don't know if you'll ever find your girl in a pretty dress, Unnie… But you've always done things how you liked them with no regrets. So, there's no use fretting over this. If you care about her, you'll work it out." And then she would promptly die of absolute surprise.

Byulyi sighed and leaned back into her cousin hands. "It was Krystal. The girl in the pretty dress when I was seven…it was always Krystal, when I let myself think about it." She rested her head back against Wheein's stomach.

"At least until she got married. What if I'm just doing it again? Just... setting myself up for disappointment?" It was something that had been nagging at her since she got on the flight to Hongkong, but not something she had wanted to make more concrete by talking about it.

"I think this is different," Wheein replied.

It was not the most soothing thing she could have said, but Moon Byulyi’s feelings for Krystal were unhealthy, just as any relationship with Krystal—had it ever happened, would have been. Wheein kept those thoughts to herself as she patted her cousin's shoulders. "And what if you're not. You've never been one to shy away from taking chances."

Moon Byulyi nodded. "Yeah..." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew Wheein was most likely just telling her what she wanted to hear, but she tried not to think about that. "I'm so tired. Do you have any idea how long it takes to fly from Tokyo to Hongkong to Seoul?"

"Go to bed." Wheein kissed Byulyi's head again, and there was a note of finality in her voice. She needed to get to bed herself, and she needed to think about this. "Just let me know tomorrow when you need me to be home."

The older nodded. "I will. Thanks." She stood and impulsively pulled her cousin into a hug.

Jung Wheein hugged Moon Byulyi back tightly and rubbed her lower back out of habit. She smiled as she pulled away. "It's good to have you here."

"Yeah. It's good to be here." she smiled and turned toward the stairs. She needed a good nights sleep probably more than she needed anything else. She would feel better in the morning.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I write this under the light buzz and adrenaline from Yong's latest (lagged) livestream ft. m_v.film and I swear these two is seriously weird...
> 
> anyway, GO SUPPORT WHITE WIND DAMNIT

Kim Yongsun appreciates beauty of all types, really. She takes her daughter to lots of places to see and admire the beauty of nature. She enjoy the feeling of freedom within the wilderness, yet at the same time, the feeling of captivated within the space.

Or when she had to untangle a lot of codes when everything became a mess? She appreciates another kind of beauty whenever she decode the program and everything became clear in instant.

This appreciation of beauty extends to people too, of course. She admires a lot of people, —something she couldn’t said out of loud, but she loves to watch the handsome artists and the seductive splendor of the models showing off the latest fashion. Well—in fact, she probably appreciates beautiful people more than any tangible beautiful object. 

Yong can appreciate beauty of all types, and that is why she’s not too concerned when she first notices Moon Byulyi beside her seat, few months ago. After all, —the girl is indeed beautiful, with an almost ethereal feature, —her black hair that shimmers when exposed within a bright sun, —and a lovely smile that lights up her intense dark eyes?

Who wouldn’t appreciate Byulyi’s obvious attractiveness? Only someone who was blind—well, even a gay man would at least acknowledging that she was indeed gorgeous. 

That’s why, Kim Yongsun didn’t worry too much when she first noticed how attractive Moon Byulyi was.

Their entangled fingers and stolen kisses for the past weeks was not mistake, of course. And she didn’t deny that she is liking every action of the younger woman, —towards her and her daughter, really, —she was sweet all the time.

She was glad that, despite of her action back then on Byulyi’s exhibition, —instead of avoiding, Byulyi insist to chase after her. Kim Yongsun lied if she told the world she didn’t anticipate the other woman’s phone call, e-mails, or even facetime—even when she had a rough day, she would find herself smiling after the younger woman’s gesture.

Kim Yongsun thought, this could be how human’s feeling works when another gave attention, —and it is perfectly normal to feel like that.

There is a beauty of understanding how it works.

It is only when she starts being unable to look away at her every movement, —that she gets the feeling that something is amiss, and once Yongsun realizes she’s begun to openly stare at Byulyi when the other woman isn’t paying attention, she recognizes that she’s got a problem, a  _big_  problem. 

True, Yongsun appreciates beauty, —but there is a difference between appreciating beauty and being ensnared by it, and she has a feeling that Moon Byulyi’s attractiveness is the latter. She finds herself watching the artist, —studying each gesture the younger woman makes, how she play around with Haneul, reaching for the small fingers.

And this, the feeling that she never had, even when she had been together with her ex-husband, for years —this feeling of hers whenever she dreamt on how Moon Byulyi would be fitting in her life as she had always been thinking about her at random moments, —like at home or at work.

She is staring through the windows of Amazon Boa display, —when a quiet voice, deep yet sounds very wise, drawls behind her, "It's hard to look and not touch, isn't it?" 

Yongsun barely manages to keep from jumping out of her skin, and assumes a neutral expression as she turns and just looks at the stranger beside her, —who is wearing a soft, playful smirk. It takes her a moment to realise they were still in the zoo. 

"Err…excuse me?" she says, and raises an eyebrow.

The stranger repeat her sentences, this time moving her gaze towards the snake instead. "I asked if it’s hard to look and not touch." She nods, staring closely at the golden snake for a good minute before stole a glance to where Byulyi is carrying Haneul and explain inaudible words to her daughter. Her hair has fallen into her face, so Yongsun can’t quite make out her expression and—

Damn, she really needs to stop staring.

Yongsun frowns when the stranger almost seems like reading her mind, "I don’t know what you mean…"

“Honey, —I don’t meant to be a creep, but I was walking behind and I’ve watched you two—three ever since you came—my queue was right behind you—and I swear, —there is a strange atmosphere surrounding both of you, —if you did not realise.” The blonde stranger sighed, before continued, “—and I’m sure you already know what it is…”

“I still did not get it.” She said after an awkward pause. The stranger woman shoots her a vaguely irritated look, —as though she didn’t expect her to be  _this_  stubborn. She sighed and then smoothes her face into another soft smile, “Oh, girl. I’ve been in your position before. I completely understand. I just hope you wouldn’t fall into the same mistake as mine."

Yongsun stares at her back as she fairly saunters back, —vanishing into the crowd, —and she cannot quite force herself to do anything but stare. She just gawks for another long moment before she shuts her mouth with a snap.

She turns back towards the other woman who happened to be in her mind for the past few months, just in time to see intense, worried dark eyes that had been focused on her, —flicker hurriedly back to the tropical frog’s display. Even in that split second, Yongsun couldn’t help but noticed a sheen of shimmering embarrassment on the other woman’s face. 

She smiled unconsciously upon the domestic sight in front of her.

Maybe the stranger was right.

Maybe Yongsun already know what should have been done, ever since their Tokyo midnight run away.

Kim Yongsun pauses, —taking a moment to appreciate the profile of the dark-haired woman huddled over Haneul before she shrugs to herself. A small, vaguely ironic smile creeping onto her lips, she mutters, "It  _is_  hard to look and not touch." Really, she should’ve known those words would come back to bite her in the ass. 

Then slowly and steady, the older woman takes a deep breath and assumes a nonchalant expression and dragging herself closer, unconsciously wearing a soft smile before reaching to the beautiful woman in front of her.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Between the park and the zoo,—Moon Byulyi wasn't sure how Haneul could have any energy left, —yet somehow, when Yongsun opened her hotel room door, Byulyi almost fell over as her daughter launched herself at her legs.

She assumed she was imitating a lion or something, and she just leaned in and kissed Yongsun's cheek. "Ready to go?" She was almost bouncing herself, so maybe she did understand where Haneul got the energy.

"You look lovely, by the way."

Her daughter hung there for a moment, making the fiercest growling sounds she could muster. Then she just simply nuzzled Byulyi's legs before looking up at her mother in awe. She looked so pretty. Haneul hoped she would be that pretty one day. She wanted her hair to be just like her mother's.

Kim Yongsun blushed and looked down at the chinos and shirt she'd been hoping weren't too wrinkled from being in her suitcase and pushed her hair back out of her face. "—I.... Thank you... —so do you." She looked down and tried to pull Haneul back somehow.

"Sorry....and you're really sure she doesn't mind playing with her for a few hours?"

"Stop worrying about it." Moon Byulyi reached down and lifted the little child up into her arms, as her mother didn't seem to be having any luck. "She doesn't mind." Smiling, Haneul put her head on Byul's shoulder. She liked Byulyi...a lot. Byulyi was fun and funny and made her mommy smile.

No longer than half an hour later, she stopped the car near the middle of a row of brownstones on a tree-lined street.

Kim Yongsun took her daughter little hand and followed the younger woman up the iron-railed steps to the front door. She couldn't figure out why she was suddenly nervous, and trying to remember to smile.

Moon Byulyi unlocked the front door and headed inside. "Wheein-ah?" She knew her cousin was there somewhere, but it was often easier to get the younger girl to come to her than to find her.

Wheein took off her apron after wiping her hands on it. The smell of cookies filled the brownstone, and she couldn't help but smile as she saw the little girl. She couldn't deny that she was absolutely stunned by Moon Byulyi's request, but she could hardly say no. "I'm in the kitchen," she said as she walked out of it.

Her daughter squeezed Yongsun's hand at the permeating smell filling the house, and Yongsun gave her a "mind your manners" look. Last thought she needed, was her super active daughter storming the kitchen before dinner.

"It's just this way." Byulyi led them toward the kitchen but met her cousin before she got there. She smiled nervously at her cousin, hoping that she wouldn't make a big deal out of anything.

"Um—Wheein-ah, —this is Kim Yongsun and her daughter, Haneul." She smiled at Yongsun. "And, —um, this is my cousin." The introduction seemed very forced to her, but it was too late now.

Jung Wheein smiled and offered her hand to Yongsun. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said before kneeling to the little one. "Well—Haneul, I'm Wheein. And I certainly hope you like chocolate chip cookies." She offered her hand to the little girl, noting that she strongly resembled her mother.

Kim Haneul looked at her mother then back at the newish stranger nodding. "I like chocolate."

Yongsun smiled, now more relaxed as the woman looked genuinely happy to watch her daughter, and she knows, her younger clone wasn't thinking of much other than cookies.

The little girl looked contemplative for a moment, making some connections in her mind and considering Wheein, "But...she doesn't look like Byulyi." To the girl it followed that Byulyi and her mommy were the same, and so their family should be too.

Yongsun blushed again, brighter this time, looking sheepishly at Wheein briefly, "No, she doesn't does she." There wasn't much else to say, and she hoped Wheein would recognize the comment.

She chuckled lightly. "Well," she said, holding her hand out to Haneul, "maybe I don't, but we might have just as much fun." It was nice to see her cousin with someone like Yongsun.

And despite the surprise, —she couldn't say she wasn't happy. If watching Yongsun’s daughter was the price of seeing her beloved family growing up, —she would gladly pay it. "Why don't we check the cookies and let mommy and Byulyi get to dinner, hmm?"

"Thanks again, Wheein-ah." Byulyi tried to resist sighing in relief as she smiled, happy that everything seemed to be going as planned.

"—Yes thank you, —here's my number if you need anything," Yongsun held out a bit of paper she had scribbled her cell on. She smiled quietly and found herself taking Byulyi's hand without really thinking about it.

Wheein smiled at the two. She was curious, but she could keep that to herself for a while. She knew how precocious four year olds could be, and cookies would only do it for so long. She took the paper and put it in her pocket. "Have a good time."

"We will." Moon Byulyi squeezed the older girl's hand as she turned toward door. "We'll, —um, be back in a couple of hours and then you can have your car back." She hoped her cousin didn't take that too literally though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is nearing the end, it has been a great journey of White Wind and how much love GOGOBEBE has received make me ugly crying urgh I love mamamoo bbys..
> 
> please looking forward the next chapter because... well... stuffs...


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the time, Moon Byulyi didn't really care for Seoul—it was a decent enough city but it wasn't Tokyo, and unless she had some type of showing, —or was visiting her cousin, she tended to avoid it.

She had been a teenager the last time that she could remember really enjoying the city, and that night, as she opened Yongsun's car door for her, she felt like a teenager again. Having to borrow her cousin's car was only the least of the reasons why. She was nervous and anxious but that only served to heighten her excitement. She started the car, then turned to Yongsun, "So, dinner then?"

Kim Yongsun smiled, —it felt so different just being with her and she tried to think of the last time a night out had felt so much like a "date."

The other woman's confidence and hint of Japanese accent in her speech—probably she caught from being resident in Japan for so many years, —made her just that much more excited.

She nodded, "That sounds perfect." Really, Yongsun didn't care about much more than the company.

There were a literally hundreds of places in the city that Byulyi could take her, and she was certain that she had gone through half of them in her mind during the day as they had followed Haneul first through the park, and then through the zoo.

But rather than making it overly complicated, Byulyi picked someplace close by. She knew that she didn't really have all night, and she didn't want to spend what time she did have driving. She shifted gears, then decided that there was some advantage to letting the car use its automatic transmission as she reached over to take Yongsun's hand.

"There's this little place not too far away. I think it's supposed to be some kind of fusion of Italian and Korean, but really, they have a little bit of everything." Byulyi liked eating, and she always knew where the trendiest places were, —but food trends weren't really something she kept up with.

Yongsun tried to think of what a fusion of those particular cuisines might result in, and settled on noodles of some kind, which sounded pretty good to her. "Sounds interesting—good interesting I mean." She played with Byulyi's fingers through hers,

"She really didn't mind taking Haneul for the evening?" Her daughter had seemed comfortable with Wheein—excited even, and the woman seemed amused but Yongsun wanted to make sure.

"She really didn't." Byulyi lifted Yongsun's hand and kissed the back of it. She wasn't going to share with her just how very embarrassing the conversation that followed her initial request had been, but it hadn't been because her cousin was unwilling.

She had simply been confused, and Moon Byulyi couldn't really blame her for that.

Yongsun wasn't exactly her type, as her type tended to be anyone who wouldn't be around in a few days. "I'm sure they're going to have a good time." Byul parked the car and subsequently had to let go of the older girl's hand.

"If Haneul doesn't take over the house too much." Yongsun laughed slightly as they walked into the restaurant. They were shown to a corner table, and the brunette glanced over the menus, noting they really did have everything, and she noted with amusement that each option had a suggested sake and wine pairing. She smiled over at the yonger girl, "Do you have any recommendations?"

"I used to take over that house every summer. She's used to it. And at least, your daughter won't try to rearrange the furniture or use the walls as a canvass and try to call it a 'statement about bourgeois sensibility and the insidiousness of the Victorian ideal'." Byulyu chuckled as she scanned the menu as well. "And, —if I remember correctly, all of the fish is really good."

Yongsun's face lit with a grin, "You never know, Haneul really into watercolors lately." She turned a page of the menu to the seafood list. "This one looks good." She took a few more glances, then set the menu down, deciding the woman in front of her was far more interesting.

"I still can't believe you're here…—I mean, to see me, —it's crazy, but I'm glad."

Byulyi blushed hard. "—I just—I reread your last email and I wanted to see you." She looked down at her plate and fidgeted with her knife.

It really was insane and she kept waiting for Yongsun to tell her that she was too crazy for her and her daughter and that she should just go back to Tokyo. Their server appearing and taking their orders spared her from her thoughts.

They ordered and Yongsun leaned forward in her chair, lacing her fingers together in front of her, smiling a bit mischievously, "I'll have to re-read the email then."

"Oh?" Byulyi was still fidgeting with her knife, but she wasn't staring at her plate anymore.

Yongsun blushed, "Well if something I wrote was good enough to make girls fly around the world to see me, —it's probably worth saving."

"Oh, right." Moon Byulyi bit her lip, debating whether or not she actually wanted an answer to her next question.

"You don't think it's too crazy, do you? —I mean, you're not just humoring me?"

Yongsun laughed and blushed. "I was going to ask you the same thing." She still couldn't quite believe the turn of events, but the yonger woman's candor was an unexpected bonus, and she moved her toe to slide up the other woman's shin under the table without even really thinking about it.

With that question out of the way, Byulyi was able to relax, and the toe on her shin made her shiver. "No. I, um, I'm definitely not humoring you." Her voice was suddenly thick and the sip of wine she took to clear it didn't really help. There was a part of her that wished that they could skip dinner altogether and just go back to Yongsun's hotel.

Biting her lip, Yongsun leaned back when the waiter brought their food. It looked good, and smelled even better, but she wasn't really focusing on it. She wasn't entirely sure she knew what she wanted from the rest of the night, or moreover, what what was possible.

The black haired girl tried to concentrate on how everything tasted, attempting to distract herself from thinking about what might come after dinner ended, but it wasn't working. She was eating too fast. It had been almost two months since they had last seen each other and she was never really known for her patience.

She searched for something to say though she really didn't feel like talking anymore. "Is your tuna good?"

"Very. Try some?" Yongsun didn't wait for an answer before holding a bite up to her lips, the action seeming surprisingly natural.

Byulyi opened her mouth without thinking and nodded. "—yeah, that's... mmm." It wasn't particularly eloquent, but she was beyond trying for that. "I might have to get that next time."

The older woman spent the next while quizzing the other on aspects of Tokyo, mentally planning a trip back to see more of the city...or something. By the time the waiter returned to clear their plates, and their wine glasses had run low, she was feeling more relaxed.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu?" The waiter looked at the two women, "No..." Yongsun glanced across the table, "no I don't think tonight thank you." She smiled at Byul.

She smiled back at her, —incredibly glad that she wasn't going to have to sit through dessert as well. When the waiter returned with the check, Byulyi quickly slipped her credit card in and handed it back to him. "So... what would you like to do with the rest of our night?"

Yongsun shrugged and smiled again, "Well I don't think I'm in the mood to go out to a club exactly." She hoped the other girl got her meaning, as much as she told herself that she was an adult and could choose to invite another woman to her hotel—that it was perfectly normal, she couldn't quite ask so explicitly.

"Right." Byul nodded, fully understanding her meaning and trying to find a way to suggest that they just go back to the hotel without being blatant about it. She still hadn't come up with one when the waiter returned her card and she stood to offer Yongsun her hand.

Silence fell between them as they walked to the car, and once they were there, Byulyi stopped the brunette before she could open her door, tugging her back around as she refused to let go of her hand. She put her free hand on Yongsun's waist and stepped closer, leaning in for a light kiss. ""I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Mmmn..." Yongsun had closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. When their lips parted she opened them again, smiling broadly, "Yeah, take me to the hotel." She was finally past worrying about how it sounded, —and she was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. Working on it." Byulyi swallowed around the lump in her throat and nodded, finally stepping away and opening Yongsun's car door for her. The tension in the car was almost too thick to breath, let alone talk, so Byul just drove, getting them to the hotel as quickly as she could.

Once there she just left the keys in the car for the valet, barely waiting long enough to collect the ticket before she followed the other woman inside.

Kim Yongsun hit the call button for the elevator before digging in a coat pocket for her key card. She could hear her pulse getting louder, and just focused on not doing anything entirely stupid. When the elevator arrived she was almost annoyed to find another couple already inside, and stood nervously a few inches from Byulyi—shoulder almost touching, on the ride up to her floor.

The younger woman on the other hand, —was equally annoyed by the other couple, but she did her best to ignore them, —and her desire to wrap her arms around Yongsun despite their presence, —until the elevator stopped and they got out.

With a clear hallway a head of her, Byulyi pulled Yongsun close and kissed her. She knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't make herself wait any longer and the room was just too far away.

Yongsun moaned and wrapped an arm around her neck, walking slowly backward toward the room as they kissed. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so wanted, or wanted someone else so badly. Finally she pulled away long enough to open the door, which with her shaking hands, took several tries.

Byulyi was breathing heavily as she watched Yongsun try to get the door open, and already trying to slide her hands under Yongsun's shirt. Once she did get it open, she practically pushed her into the room, stumbling over the threshold herself in the process. She took the liberty of throwing the deadbolt, then she turned back to Yongsun.

Yongsun stepped back into the room, turning on one of the lights as she did so. She knew the moment of backing out was long gone, and she didn't care at all. The brunette watched another woman follow her, and raised her fingers to start unbuttoning her own shirt as she neared the bed.

Byulyi watched Yongsun's fingers working, almost stalking toward her. As soon as she reached the brunette, her hands went automatically to Yongsun's pants, using the waistband to pull her closer before she started unfastening them.

"Are you sure about this?"

She didn't know what she would do if Yongsun stopped her, but it would be infinitely easier now than it would be in a few minutes.

Speaking wasn't very easy for Yongsun at that moment, but she managed a breathless, "Yes," before pressing against her, — kissing her and reaching to tangle her fingers through the other woman's dark hair.

"Oh good." It was little more than a whisper and all she could get out before Yongsun used her hair to pull her in for another kiss. Byulyi reached for Yongsun's unbuttoned shirt and started trying to pull it off without actually making the woman let go of her.

It didn't quite work, but she eventually tossed the shirt aside and started pulling off her own between frantic kisses. "God, you make me crazy."

"—I take ...it... —that's a good...thing—...mmmn.." Yongsun managed a smile as she finished the sentence, nearly falling back onto the bed, pulling Byulyi with her. She couldn't wait and inelegantly wriggled out of her pants, reaching for her the moment she did so.

"Very good." Byulyi kicked off her pants. They were practically sideways on the bed, but she was too interested in her to care and it made dragging off Yongsun's panties as she slid to her knees that much easier.

If Yongsun was half as ready as she was, —then Byul didn't think she would mind if they got back to the preliminaries later. She ran her hands up her thighs, spreading them just enough before she leaned in and pressed her tongue between Yongsun's lips.

"Ohh…" Yongsun arched back up off the bed, fingers immediately tangling in the younger woman’s hair again as she pressed forward, legs shaking slightly at the sure touch.

Byulyi kept licking, running her tongue over and between Yongsun lips, —pushing it inside of her to taste her before returning to her clit. Yongsun’s hands in her hair only served to spur her on.

She pushed two of her fingers inside of Yongsun, —curling them—, and she wrapped her other arm around her hip, keeping her close.

Yongsun shuddered and moaned deeply, the long anticipation and Byulyi's intent pushed her over quickly, and she sprawled back down onto the bed, dragging the brunette up with her as best she could, wanting to keep their contact as long as she could.

Then Byulyi crawled up onto the bed and stayed close to the older woman, kissing her lightly as she came down. She finally had her arms around Yong long enough to unfasten her bra, and she pulled it off while she was still partially limp in her arms. "Absolutely crazy," she said as she sighed in temporary contentment.

Yongsun only slightly registered the last garment being removed, and turned toward her, smiling against her shoulder. "Sorry about that," She chuckled quietly as her fingers started to trail over Byulyi's white, pale skin.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. "God, don't apologize. Please don't apologize." She cupped Yongsun's face in her hands and kissed her gently. "I have been waiting so long for that, and I am not good at waiting."

Yongsun had recovered enough to laugh at that as she pushed Byulyi onto her back and moved over her. "Really? I never could have guessed." The brunette was still smiling as she set about removing the rest of her clothing, tossing them onto the floor. She leaned down to kiss her again, "Suppose I should show my gratitude for you making an exception then."

"Yong—" Byul moaned her name and reached for her. "Don't tease. I don't think I'd survive it." She was already hot and throbbing and it was taking all of her willpower not hurry Yongsun along or simply give her a hand.

The older girl had no intention of teasing, not too much anyway, and she smiled for a moment longer before dipping her head to kiss Byul's neck, slowly sliding down the woman’s body, laying kisses as she went.

Even that was too much for Byulyi as she arched and squirmed under her kisses.

"—please..."

She grabbed at the covers and tried to let Yongsun do as she wanted, but it incredibly difficult and only getting harder. She dropped her hand between Byul’s legs, feeling how wet the dark haired girl was already. She moaned and slid two fingers into her, licking and kissing steadily down to her stomach. She couldn't get enough of tasting her skin, or feeling her squirm.

"Fuck." Byul's eyes rolled back as she closed them and pressed down onto Yongsun's fingers wanting more, needing more. She grabbed for anything she could reach and ended up wrapping a hand around one of Yongsun's shoulders, just holding onto her, trying to find some sort of stability.

Kim Yongsun took that as encouragement and brushed her thumb over Byul's clit in a few circles before finally slipping lower and replacing it with her tongue, keeping her fingers inside.

Byul moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear her. She was already so close that her touch was almost painful and she pressed into it even as she was pulling away.

Sex had rarely been this overwhelming before.

She was biting her lip and tears were leaking from her eyes because she had the closed so tightly. As much as she wanted it to last forever, it wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge. Yongsun moaned against het—even as she continued to lick her, closing her eyes and listening, —feeling the other woman. As much as she didn't want the moment to end, she even more desperately needed to feel Byulyi come under her.

It only took Byul another second before she started shuddering. She twisted the comforter in her hand and let out a sound that might have indicated extreme pleasure or pain. She was still a moment later, trying to catch her breath.

Yongsun’s head swam feeling, listening to the younger woman’s climax, and it took her several long moments before she managed to slip back up the other woman's body, kissing occasionally. She pressed herself along the woman’s side, arms wrapping around, settling as close as she could.

Byulyi pulled Yongsun half on top of her.

"That... that was worth the wait." She nuzzled against her neck, slowly coming back to herself.

Yongsun grinned, now completely relaxed and brushed her fingers over Byulyi's shoulders and chest thoughtfully. "Well I'm glad to hear that for sure." She lay across the other woman, not ready for the moment to end just yet.

"Mmm." Byulyi kissed the top of Yong's head and her forehead and kept placing light kisses down the side of her face until she got to her lips. "How long until we have to go back and get Haneul?"

They had made it an early dinner, —and not lingered over it at that, so it wasn't the time they'd told Wheein they'd be back yet. Yongsun glanced at the clock, "I'd say we have about an hour," Her eyes were bright as she flashed the dark haired girl a smirk,

"—That is, if you can drive fast."

"I can drive fast."

And she was sure that she remembered some shortcuts. Byulyi smirked back at the petite girl and rolled them over where she was on top of her again. She started kissing Yongsun's neck, more light quick kisses like the ones she had left on her face.

"Good," Yongsun smiled and squirmed happily under—her hands running over the other woman's back. Something about the night seemed both so natural and so unexpected that she didn't know what to think about it, but she was trying her hardest not to analyse just yet.

Byulyi straddled Yongsun, simply resting there for a moment, looking down at her.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what was happening, what it all meant. It was much more introspective than she was used to being. "You are so confusing." She meant it as a compliment.

Yongsun rested her hands on the other woman legs and looked up at her with an expression eerily similar to the one Byul had received upon teasing Haneul the day before. "How so?" Yongsun considered herself frighteningly simple— really, and tried to read the later demeanor.

"I just..." She shook her head and leaned down for a kiss. "I don't normally get attached to people." She looked away as she said it, as if it might damn her somehow in Yongsun's estimation.

She couldn't keep herself from closing her fingers on her thighs, trying to read just exactly what she meant by "attached." She knew she was exactly the type of person who was prone to attachment from the outset, and so was always on guard not to let it happen to easily.

Her breath caught for a moment as the silence hung. Yongsun knew she had to say something to the admission, but the improbability of a positive outcome given their lives, their homes, seemed so slim. "—I...I see..." She had no idea what to say, and reached up to pull the younger woman to her instead.

She kissed her almost desperately, needing the reassurance. But she couldn't just leave it alone. "I've never been in a relationship that's lasted longer than a week. I don't have any idea what I'm doing." She just thought that Yongsun needed to know what she was getting into.

Though she couldn't see it, Yongsun's expression changed to slight surprise as the long dark hair woman’s self-assured manner melted away. Somehow, though it made Yongsun more comfortable with her own thoughts in the moment, and she just slid her fingers through Byulyi hair in what she hoped was a calming manner.

"Well...I...I've never had someone track me down in Hongkong and willingly spend two days sightseeing with me and my kid before, so I think we're both in new territory then." Still, the word 'relationship' wasn't lost on Yongsun’s, —and she tried to work it out in her mind.

Byulyi relaxed under her touch, trying to push her thoughts away again. They didn't have much time and she wanted to make the best of it. "Right. —well, I like your kid. And I guess you're not too bad either," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Yongsun smiled and couldn't help nipping at Byul's ear, sending a warm feeling that flips her stomach and making her shudder upon the touch. "I hope so." The topic seemed to have passed for the moment, but the mood lingered.

The younger girl chuckled, pulling away from Yongsun’s teeth. She trailed her fingers over Yongsun's stomach and ribs, just enjoying the feeling of the other woman's skin under her fingertips.

As she glanced at the bedside clock, —Yongsun sighed, then groaned. "I don't think I've ever wanted another hour quite so badly in my life."

"I'm sure my cousin won't mind if we're a little bit late." She finally started touching Yongsun's breasts, lightly brushing her fingers over her nipples.

She moaned and closed her eyes, feeling her nipples harden almost immediately. "Ok..." She managed a small smirk, "But you get to give her an explanation." Her hands were already sliding up Byul's sides in response.

She was fairly sure that her cousin was going to be surprised if they showed up at all that night, so she wasn't worried about any explanations. She leaned down for another kiss before she slid down to start sucking on one of Yongsun's nipples.

She arched up into the touch, moving quietly but intently under Byul. She was already wanting again just from the proximity and the casual touches, and though it was getting close to Haneul's bedtime, Yongsun had little resolve to insist on much.

Byulyi shifted to push one of her thighs between Yongsun's moaning at how wet she still was. "I want to see you come again," she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"I want to feel you."

Yongsun felt herself quicken immediately, pressing down on Byul's skin. She reached out and pulled the other woman as close as she could

"—kiss me—…please—" she whimpered slightly.

Moving instantly at her words, Byulyi kissed her and squirmed closer.

"Come on." She started kissing her jaw and neck, nipping at her collarbone. She slid a hand between them and started touching her clit. "Let me see you."

Yongsun’s breath caught when she could feel Byul's fingers touched her. She couldn't remember being with someone so intent on her before, and she looked up at the younger girl, feeling her body shudder when their eyes met.

Byulyi smiled, still on top of her and pressing down against her. She didn't want the night to end, but she knew she wasn't going to get that wish. "That's it."

Still trembling slightly, Yongsun pulled the other woman down against her, —bringing their bodies in contact fully. She felt so warm on top of her and she loved how they fit together so perfectly. "God....you're so—" She was quite beyond sentences and hoped Byul didn't mind.

"So are you, love. So are you." She held Yongsun tightly, refusing to let go. She didn't need to know exactly what she was saying to know she felt the same way.

The brunette allowed herself to relax for a moment, just feeling Byul's weight pressing her down onto the bed.

"I—I don't want to say it—but....." Yongsun kissed her cheek as if it would make it easier.

Byul groaned as she rolled to the side, knowing what she was thinking. "Right." She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before she sat up and got out of the bed.

Yongsun sighed audibly as the other woman moved away, —the air in the room feeling colder without her touch.

"I—my flight's tomorrow morning." She wished she hadn't said it, but it was the truth and they both knew what they were doing. The older woman tried to push the thoughts away, dreading saying goodbye.

"God, of course it is." Byulyi ran her fingers through her hair again. "Our timing is terrible." She started looking for her clothing, trying not to let Yongsun know just how disappointed she was.

Yongsun leaned off the edge of the bed and retrieved her panties and bra, starting to get dressed, "It really is. I'm not even due to travel again for months, —the project I've been working on is finishing development at our home office. —and Haneul… She's starting kindergarten soon..." She trailed off, meeting Byul's eyes for a minute before looking away and pulling her shirt back on, "And Tokyo is quite far from Hongkong."

There was a lump in Byul's throat once again, though for a very different reason this time. She pulled her pants on as she nodded. "Yeah." It figured that as soon as she found someone that she wanted to spend more than a night with, a night was all she had.

"You know, I don't really have any reason to rush back to Tokyo..." She didn't know how Yongsun would feel about the idea. It might be too much too soon. She could be screwing everything up just by suggesting it.

Yongsun paused, sitting on the edge of the bed, considering. The idea seemed so foreign, but then again this whole experience wasn't something she could have predicted, and as strange as it was, the idea of saying goodbye to Byulyi without having the chance to see where things ended up was too painful.

"Well, I..." She blushed, "I'd really like that, I mean...if you don't think it's too strange to fly back to Hongkong again." Yongsun took a breath after she said it, there was nothing really wrong with the idea, —it wasn't anything permanent, and beside, —Haneul liked her, —and god knows she did.

Moon Byulyi couldn't stifle her smile. "I, um, I don't know if I can get on a flight tomorrow, but if not there's always the next day." Having expected Yongsun to say no, Moon Byulyi didn't really have a plan beyond getting on the next flight to Hongkong that she could.

Yongsun stood and went to wrap her arms around Byul, leaning in for a kiss, "I'll be there this time." She still wasn't totally convinced of what was happening to her, but wasn't one to tempt fate.

"Oh good." She leaned in for another kiss, —but ended up pulling away. There was every chance that if she started again, she wouldn't be able to stop. "I don't think your ex would be quite so friendly if I showed up uninvited a second time."

At that, Yongsun laughed outright. She could just imagine the thinly controlled curiosity that must be plaguing her ex-husband after meeting Byul so unexpectedly. "He'd get over it I'm sure, —he's dealt with more already." She started to reluctantly move toward the door, "shall we then?"

"I guess so, yes." Byulyi pulled her hair back, knowing that there was no way that she could make it look like they had been doing anything other than what they were. Moon Byulyi followed her out and a few minutes later they were back in the car and headed toward Wheein's.

They rode mostly in silence, each thinking of what the next days...weeks…might bring.

It had gotten late and Yongsun was feeling slightly guilty for leaving her daughter so long. She paused as they reached the doorstep, leaning in to kiss Byul one more time before the younger woman unlocked the door.

Most of the lights in the house were off, with just a trail left to the living room. Byulyi squeezed her hand as she led them further inside. Yongsun hadn't made it this far when she dropped Haneul off, but Byulyi wasn't a teenager anymore and she no longer worried about what people thought of her cousin's taste.

She opened the screen and stepped into the living room to find Jung Wheein sitting on the couch reading, a tiny head resting on her lap. Wheein looked up at her over her reading glasses, hiding her surprise that both woman had turned back up. Haneul only shifted in her sleep, curling up into a tiny ball.

Yongsun smiled at how content Wheein looked, secretly glad she wasn't running around the house still. "Thank you" she mouthed silently as she stepped quietly over to retrieve the sleeping child.

"It wasn't a problem," Wheein said softly as she brushed some of Haneul's hair back. "She fell asleep about half an hour ago. You know, I have an extra room. You're both welcome to stay here."

Yongsun glanced at the taller woman—who only shrugged. Thinking how Wheein’s word seemed sincere, —and her daughter might not even wake up if she didn't have to haul her in and out of a cab. She nodded, blushing slightly, "Thank you."

"I'm sure my cousin can show you up." Wheein tried not to speculate about just how long Kim Yongsun would stay in the extra bed before she ended up in her cousin's.

"Um yeah, absolutely."

And in that moment, Moon Byulyi was sure that she had never loved her cousin more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for bearing with me on this journey.  
> I believed I lacked a lot in delivering moonsun's dynamic,  
> But I'll try harder on the next one if I ever make another series...
> 
> and thus who comment and give kudos, thank you very much ^^


End file.
